Back to Beacon Hills (Script)
Scene Riley’s Disapproval * (Scott and Kira are seen by Riley) * Riley: *Looks, with disgust* Ugh, sissy stuff! * Lucy: Um Riley, don’t you think it’s rude? * Riley: I don’t know what you’re mean. * * Your brother found happiness. You should be happy for him! * Riley: Tch! Whatever. I don’t care! *Turns around and walks away with her hands on her coat pocket* * What is wrong with her? I never seen her like this. * Yeah. * Do you think she had problems with her mom? * Of course not. Riley told me that it's everything great with Melissa. * Still, she did say some rude comments. * Kinda reminds Jack when Natsu's having motion sickness. * Jack: Hey, come on! Riley and Jack meet Harcos * Harcos: So, this is how we meet. * Riley: Who are you? * Harcos: *Smirks evily* You despicable little pipsqueaks. I'm the most powerful creature in the world. Harcos, it's my name! * (Then Riley remembers * * Harcos: After Planet Vegeta got destroyed by Frieza, I found him alone as one of the survivors and so I took are of him. I made him a warrior. * Riley: Who kills innocent people! * Harcos: We were doing our job. And Ingen, was the best I ever had. Until he betrayed me. * * Jack: Where are our parents? * Harcos: I don’t know. I mean, I did promise that I would attack them again, only i never did. Because I was so busy to find you!!! *Attacks them again* Void-Stiles * * (Jack just shield Wendy and received a huge punch on his stomach) * Void-Stiles: .... * Jack: *Punched on the stomach* AAH-!!! * Wendy: *Gasps* * Jack: *Kneels down, holding his belly coughing* * Wendy: Jack, are you...? * Jack: I'm fine. *Smiles* With you safe, it's all that matters to me. * Wendy: ....!! * Void-Stiles: *Kicks Jack* * Jack: *Trown against the wall* * Wendy: Jack!! Father and Son Reunion * Sheriff Stilinski: *Grabs his coat, sighs* Ah, if I could just find my keys. * Stiles’s voice: On your coffee cup. * Sheriff Stilinski: *Turns around* * (It were Scott, Riley, Jack with the real Stiles!) * Stiles: You always drop them in your empty cup. * Sheriff Stilinski: *Confused face* * Scott: *Nods* * Riley: *Looks at sheriff Stilinski with a smile* * Sheriff Stilinski: *Drops his cout running to Stiles arms* * (Father and son embrace each other) * Jack: *Smiles at their moment* * Sheriff Stilinski: Oh! *Chuckles* * Stiles: Hey dad. * (Scott approaches to the empty cup) * Sheriff Stilinski: *To Scott, Riley and Jack* It is over? * Riley: ... * Jack: ...! * Scott: *Grabs sheriff's keys* Not yet. Meredith Waker * Stiles: There’s a girl at Eichen House. Her name’s Meredith. I think she might be able help. * Riley: *Raises her eyebrown* Huh? * Jack: You need help... from some stranger? * (Agent Parrish turns down the phone) * Jordan: *To Sherriff Stilinksi* Chief, Meredith Walker. * Sheriff Stilinski: She’s still there? * Jordan: Yeah, but they moved her to the Closed Unit. * Stiles: Why? * Jordan: They say behavioral issues. * Stiles: Wait, issues? * Riley: What kind? * Jordan: She wouldn’t stop screaming. * (Scott and Stiles look to each other) * Jack: *Thinks himself* Could it she be…? *Looks at Riley, serious* * Riley: *Looks at Jack, serious* t * (They arrived at Scott's house and there's Rafael with Isaac) * Happy: Trouble. * Scott: What are you doing here? * Rafael: I could ask the same thing. * Stiles: Free period. We’re doing study group. * Riley: *Stares at Rafael, unable to do* ....! * Jack: *To Riley* Who is that guy? * Riley: That's my ah... *Strokes her hair* Our adoptive father. * Jack: Oh… I see. * Natsu: *At Riley* Your father is a police officer too? * Riley: More than that. * Scott: He works for the FBI. * Natsu: The what? * Jack: What’s that? * Happy and Natsu: IS HE A SPY?? * Scott and Riley: *Try not to laugh* No. * Rafael: *Looks at Meredith, suspections* Who’s she? * (Everyone is looking to each other) * Natsu: Um.. * Riley: Well um… you see… she’s um… * Stiles: *Puts his arm around Meredith* She's my girlfriend. * Gray and Natsu: Really? * Meredth: *To Stiles* You're not my type. * Riley: *Laughs slowy* * Jack: *Laughs slowy* * Stiles: Well, obviously have a lot to talk about. * Jack: *Sarcastically* Yeah, you do. * Stiles: We should maybe take upstairs. * Meredith: *Looks at Isaac* He's my type. * (Scott and Issac look each other) * Isaac: … * Riley: *Looks at Isaac* Of course. * Stiles: ...Ok Issac you can come too. * Isaac: Uh... * Meredith: *Looks at Natsu and Gray* They’re my type too. * Natsu and Gray: *Point their fingers to each other* Me? * Riley: *Laughs slowy* * Jack: *Laughs slowy* * Natsu: *At Jack and Riley, whispering* Stop that! * Stiles: Hot shots. Ice bud. Let’s go. * (Stiles, Isaac, Natsu, Happy and Gray leave with Meredith) * Rafael: *Points at Jack* Who is he? Boyfriend of yours? * Jack: Umm… * Riley: My brother. * Scott: Twin brother, actually. * Riley: Don’t you see we’re alike? * Rafael: I see. * Jack: *Nervous voice* N-nice to meet you, sir. *Shakes his hand* * Rafael: *Shakes his hand on Jack’s* * Scott: Hey dad, I’ll explain all of this later. * Rafael: I don’t care about you're not in school. I know your both grades are fine. All I want to do is talk. * Scott: Now’s really not a good time. * Rafael: Scott. And Riley. We need to talk. * Scott: ... * Riley: ……………!! * Jack: *Gulps, nervous* Getting information on Meredith * Meredith: Lydia? You mean that red-haired girl. * Stiles: Yes! Yes! Good. Progress. Now all you got to do is tell us where is she. * Natsu: Yes lady, hurry up we don’t have long day. * Gray: Where is she? * Meredith: Okay. Okay….. If she tells me. * Natsu: *Almost yells* What that’s supposed to mean? * Happy: Um… * Isaac: *Looks, confused* If she tells you. Umm… can you ask her please? * Natsu: … * Meredith: *Smiles* I already did. * Stiles: Perfect. Perfect. What did she said? * Meredith: She said… * Natsu and Happy: Yes? * Gray: ..... * Meredith: She doesn’t wanna be found. * Stiles: That’s good too. Okay. * Natsu: Again, what’s that supposed to mean, I didn’t understand. * Happy: *Whispers* Natsu, I think is the banshee thing going on. * Natsu: *Morron face* Mabye Lucy one of them too. * Happy: *Morron face* Like hidding things we don’t know. * Natsu: *Morron face* A pretty blonde girl like her. * Stiles: *Looks at Natsu and Happy* Seriously, Riley’s brother friends are so weird. And fun. * (With Scott and Saiyans Twins at the living room) * Scott: Dad, can’t we do this tomorrow? * Rafael: That’s actually something I’ve been saying for a long time. Come here. * Riley: Huh? * Rafael: Riley, I want you come too. * Riley: ...... * (Scott and Saiyan Twins follown Rafael to stairs. There’s a mark on the floor) * Rafael: *Looks at the floor* You see this? This indent in the floor... * Jack: What’s that? I didn’t seen it before. * Riley: *Quiet* * Rafael: *gets down on his knell* That was from your head. * Scott: *Heards it* * Riley: *Gulps* * Rafael: That night before I moved out… Your mother and I were fighting. * Scott: *Knells*~ * Riley: *knells touching the mark* * Rafael: *To Scott* You came out of your room. I grabbed you by the wrist. You pulled back. And you fell. * Jack: *Shock* ..... * Rafael: We watching tumble down those stairs. You’re were out for probally twenty seconds. When you came to, you didn’t remember a thing. Your mom told me to be out by the morning. That was the last time I ever had a drink. * Scott: *Looks at his dad* * Riley: ...... * Rafael: And that’s how I left. * Scott: .... * Riley: .....!! * Jack: *Looks at his twin and older brother, worried* * * (Back with Isaac, Stiles, Natsu, Gray and Happy with Meredith) * Isaac: *Whispers* I’m just saying. * Stiles: *Whispers* Isaac, we’re not going to torture her. * Natsu: *Shows his hand on fire* How do you think what she'll react when her butt stinking even more? * Stiles: No...! Seriously you’re weird. * Gray: You don’t see anything yet. * Isaac: *Sees him without his shirt* Look who’s talking. Dude, dress something. * Happy: It wouldn’t be a good idea, Natsu. * Isaac: I meant scare her. * Gray: Not a good idea either. * Stiles: We’re not going to psychologically torture her either. * Isaac: Fine. * Happy: So what we do now? * Stiles: I don’t know, but torture isn’t a option. * Gray: Ok, how about this? You said that she hears things, right? * Stiles: Yeah. * Isaac: Doesn’t that mean she’s like Lydia? A banshee. * Natsu: Yeah. * Happy: Pretty much it, yeah. * (The boys looks at Meredith) * (In the living room) * Scott: Okay, dad. Let me show you something. See the edge of this window sill. When I got my first skateboard, I slid right into it. Broke my collarbone. *Points at lamp* This used be glass. Until I fell ont top of it trying to catch a lacrosse ball from Stiles. I got three stitches in my cheek. * Riley: A lot of things happen to me too, for example when I broke my room’s window after throwing the romote by accident, that mom put me grounded for three weeks. Or when I jumped so many times on my bed that it broked in pieces and almost broke my nose. Look, a lot of things happen. Or mabye I was stupid back then… I’m still am. But is not what matters now. * Jack: *Looks at Riley and Scott, admired* * Scott: This house is a full of accidents. The stairs… mabye it was a accident. Mabye it was worse. But I healed. I don’t need your apologies. * Rafael: *Glups* * Scott: So… see you at the graduation. Or whenever you decide to show up again. * (Scott walks away. Riley stays, with Jack) * Riley: Look, I know we didn’t really know each other pretty much but… just all you know I love my big brother more than anything even he isn’t mine by blood. I just hope you don’t a make another mistake again. I just want him to be happy. *Puts her hand on his shoulder* I hope you someday you’ll too. * Jack: *Watches the moment, with a smile* * (Riley walks away to along with Jack) * Jack: Wow. * Riley: I know. * (Back at the room) * Stiles: Okay, just try to focus on the sounds around you. On what you’re heard. Just focus on the silences. * Isaac: Listen to the silences. * Stiles: Focusing on the silence. * Isaac: Listening to the… * Stiles: *At Issac* Okay, will you just let me handle, Issac. Please? I just... I have more experience with the banshees. * Isaac: Yeah. And mental patients. * Natsu: Still don’t know how they’re going to do this. * Happy: Aye. * Gray: I still think it is ridiculous. * Meredith: Isn’t anyone going to get that? * (Stiles and Issac look each other. Natsu still much confused) * Stiles: Get what? * Meredith: The phone. * Stiles: What phone? * Natsu: What’s a phone? * Gray: *To Natsu* Please be quiet. * Isaac: The phone. *points Stiles phone* * Meredith: *Points the phone* * Stiles: *Gets his phone* Oh, the phone. My phone? Yes. *Hillside the phone* Hello. Yes, she’s actually sitting right here. * Gray: Is this some kind of joke? * Stiles: It’s for you. *Gives Meredith his phone* * Meredith: *Grabs the phone* * Natsu, Gray and Happy: …? * Natsu: How’s that supposed help us? * Happy: She’s a banshee like Lydia. She can heard things on her head. * Meredih: *Gives the phone back to Stiles* They say Coup de foudre. * Natsu: Huh!? * Stiles: *Speaking french* Coup de what? What is that spanish? * Scott’s voice: French. * (The boys turns at Scott and Saiyan Twins) * Scott: *Realizing* Its french. * Riley: *arms crossed* * Jack: *quiet* Rescue Lydia * (Stiles drives his jeep, forward to Lydia’s rescue along with Scott, Isaac, Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Saiyan Twins) * (Stiles looked pale, skinny, like having a deadly disease or something) * Natsu: *Laying on the seat, with motion sickness as usuall* …....!!! * Happy: Hang in there. * Riley: Sheesh… how a cool guy like him gets easily sick like that? * Jack: *Looks bother, while stares at the window* I don’t really know and I don’t care exactly. * Natsu: …!!! Please... kill me now… * Riley: Seriously you guys, it’s weird. But I love it. * Natsu: *Moans sick* I don’t… * Jack: Me neither, that’s why is annoying looking at this. * Natsu: *Moans sickly* You meanie! * Riley: Don’t you think that’s rude? * Jack: It does it matter? * Happy: That’s our old Jack. * Scott: ....... * Stiles: *To Scott* Hey, you okay? * Scott: Yeah. Yeah. You don’t have to worry about me. * Riley: *Looks at Natsu* Worry about this guy over here. * Natsu: *Moans sick* * Gray: *To Natsu* Just pull yourself together man. * Isaac: ......All right, we’ll say it. You look like you’re dying. * Scott: *Turns at Issac* * Riley: *Looks at Stiles* * Jack: *Looks at Stiles* * Isaac: You’re pale, thin and you look you’re getting worse. And we’re all sitting here thinking it. * Riley: It’s like having a cancer. I mean, I’m worry about you Stiles. * Jack: Thank god Natsu isn’t worse than you. * Natsu: *Moans sick* ......!!!! * Gray: We need to do something about it before get’s even more worse. * Isaac: When we find the other you, is he gonna look like he’s getting better? * Riley: *Looks down, scared* ......!!! * Scott: What happens if he gets hurt? * Stiles: You mean if he dies, do I die? I don’t care. * Riley: *Gasps, then gets angry* You know what? I do care. You’re one of my closests friends and I don’t want you… * Stiles: It’s fine Rils. * Riley: .....!!! * Stiles: Just so long as no else dies because of me. I remember everything I did, Scott, Riley and Jack. * Riley: *Looks, scared ans nervous* …!! * Jack: … * Stiles: *To Scott* I remember pushing that sword into you. I remember twisting it. * Scott: It wasn’t you. * Stiles: Yeah but I remember it. *At Riley* I’m insulted you like that. I still didn’t forgotten your face, it’s like I’ve never seen before. * Riley: *Gulps* * Stiles: *At Jack* I remember punching you right on your stomach. And then stepping you with my own foot. * Jack: It could been worse. You attacked Wendy in the first place. I only protected her. * Isaac: You mean, protecting your girlfriend. * Jack: *Turns at Isaac, blushing* SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! * Riley: Like Scott said, those awful things you’ve done, it wasn’t you. It’s that evil spirit controlling you. He made you doing those stuffs. You didn't do it. * Jack: So stop blaming yourself for something you didn’t done really. It’s not fair, you know. * Stiles: You guys gotta promise me. You can’t let anyone get hurt because of me. * Isaac: *Looks at Scott* * Scott: *Nods “Yes”* * Riley: *Sighs depressed, then smiles* Don’t worry. As long anyone gets hurt or worse, we´ll find a way to save you. * Jack: After we save Lydia, we’re going finish this quickly and then saving everyone else, and then take the nogitsune and that Harcos freak down so we come back to our lifes. If we want. * Gray: *Smiles at Jack, proud* You really mature yourself. * Jack: *Smiles at Gray* I’m growing up Gray. I am not that same scared little kid that I used to be back there. * Natsu: I’m so proud of you kid. *Gets even more sick* ....!!!! * Riley: Sheesh man, you better stop talking. * Isaac: He better not throwing up on me. * Jack: *Disgusted* Sheesh…! Get over it man! * Riley: *Smiles at the boys but she looks down sad* * (Meanwhile) * Lydia: You’re nervous, are you? * Void-Stiles: *Looks at her, disguted* * Lydia: You know they’re coming. You know they’re gonna to kill you. * Void-Stiles: *Gets close to Lydia* Well, that’s exacly why I’m keeping so close. * Lydia: *Shakes in fear* * (Stiles’s jeep arrives at Camp Oak Creek. There were Allison and Kira with Lucy, Edward, Alphonse, Erza, Wendy and Carla) * Natsu: *breathes after leaving the jeep* * Riley: *Looks at Natsu, smilling* Feeling better now huh, hot boy? * Natsu: Oh yeah. * Riley: He really got over it. * Happy and Jack: That’s Natsu for ya! * (Also appears Winx, W.I.T.C.H along Caleb, Matt and Blunk) * Bloom: Here we are. Is everybody ready? * Stella: You bet. * Bloom: *Glares at her friends* Let’s show this thing what Winx can do. * Stella: Alright! * Stella, Musa and Flora: MAGIC WINX! * (Winx transform into fairies) * Will: *Holds her crystal, shining* Guardians, unite! * (W.I.T.C.H transform as well) * (Now everybody is ghathering on circule. It’s no one missing. Ready for action) * Scott: *Looks at Allison* * Allison: *Looks at Scott* * Isaac: *Looks at Scott* * All: *Looks at Scott* * Scott: We’ve done this before, guys. A couple of weeks ago we were standing around like this. We save Malia, remember? * Allison: *Nods “Yes”* * Riley: *Looks at Scott, nervous* * Team Natsu: *Stares at Scott, with determination* * Edward: *Looks at Scott, getting ready* * Scott: That was a total stranger. * Isaac and Kira: *Looks at Scott* * Scott: This is Lydia. * Riley: *Nervous but determinated* * Jack: *Looks at Scoot, with determination* * Stiles: ..... * Allison: I'm here to save my best friend * Scott: *Looks at Stiles* I'm came to save mine. * Stiles: *Looks at Scott* * Riley: I'm came to save my family. * Jack: *Smiles* Me too. * Riley: *Looks at Jack* * Jack: *Looks at Riley, smilling* My older twin sister's friends are also my family. * Riley: *Nods, smilling at Jack* * Erza: And so do we. * Lucy: We’re saving a friend too. * Wendy: *Nods* * Gray: So there’s no way we couldn’t do anything. * Natsu: Because she’s part of Teen Warriors, right? * Jack: *Looks at his foster family smiling* * Edward: Count me in. * Alphonse: Let’s do this. * Bloom: We are here to help. * Winx: *Nods* * Isaac: I just didn't feel like doing any homework. * Kira: *Looks at Isaac* * Jack: *Giggles* * Riley: *Giggles* Thank god I don’t have school anymore. * Natsu: *Crashes his fists, smilling* Oh yeah, I'm all fired up now! Let’s go Happy! * Happy: Aye, aye sir! * (Teen Warriors enters the Camp to save Lydia. Kira, Allison, Isaac, W.I.T.C.H, Caleb, Winx, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy approaches Kira’s mother and The Onis) * Noshiko: Kira. Turn around and go home. Take your friends with you. * Allison: *Takes her arrow and bows on her back* * Kira: I can’t. When I looked at the game I realized who I was playing actually. * Noshiro: ... * Kira: You. * Natsu: ... * (Meanwhile, Scott, Stiles, Saiyan Twins, Lucy, Edward, Alphonse, Matt, Wendy and Carla runs down) * Scott: *Senses his werewolf abilities* She's here. *Looks at Stiles* This way. * Lucy: What do you think Riley? * Riley: *Uses her ki sense* He's not wrong. I can feeling her energy. * Jack: *Uses his ki sense as well* Yeah. So do I. *Looks serious at Riley* * Riley: *Nods looking at Jack* Come on guys. * (They start running again) * Allison: Call them off. * Erza: *Summons her sword* Right now. * Noshiro: You think you could take him alive? You think you can save him? * Kira: What if we can? * Noshiro: I tried something like it 70 years ago. Your friend is gone. * Natsu: *Growls angryly* * Kira: Are you sure? What if Stiles doesn’t have to die. Mabye Rhys didn’t have to die either? * Onis: *Stands their swords in front of them* * Natsu: ....!!! * Gray: .....!! * Erza: *Stops Natsu and Gray* * Noshiro: I see I’m no longer The Fox now, Kira. You are. But the Nogitsune is still my demon to bury. * (Suddnely the Onis behind Noshiro vanished) * Void Stiles: *Closes the jail, while grabs Lydia’s arm. * Lydia: They’re here. And I don’t need to scream to know that they’re going to kill you. * Void Stiles: Good. Because that’s exactly why I brought you. *Takes an iron knife of the pucket* I needed to know when they’d be close enough. When my own death was closing in. * (5 onis appeared right beside Lydia and Void Stiles) * Lydia: * * Onis: *Screeching, raising the sword in front of Lydia* * Lydia: *Runs leaning against the wall* * Void Stiles: ‘Cause only when they’re close, I can do this... *Breaks the iron knife* * Onis: *Charge Lydia* * Noshiro: ......!! *Looks at the mosquito turning into dush* * Kira: Mom? * Caleb: What happened? * Isaac: What was that? What does it mean? * Allison: *Looks at Issac while standing her archor* * Void Stiles: It means there’s been a change in ownership. * Kira: *Turns at Void Stiles* * Happy: Natsu! * Natsu: *Turns at Void Stiles* * (He appears along with Onis) * Void Stiles: Now they belong to me. * (They are ready to fight) * Allison: *Prepares her weapon* * Natsu: *Lights the flame on his right hand* Let’s kill this clown. * Gray: *Prepares to attack* * Erza: *Lifts her sword* * Bloom: *To Winx* Get ready girls. Battle’s Begins * Kira: *Fights onis with her sword* * Erza: *With her regular armor, fights onis with her sword* * Noshiko: *Watches the fight, hidding* * Happy: *Watches the fight, beside Noshiko* * Void Stiles: *Evil smirk* * Isaac: *Grows, fights the onis* * Allison: * Fires her arrow against one of the onis* * Oni: *Slices the arrow with his sword* * Natsu: FIRE DRAGON’S IRON FIST! *Punches the oni with no affect* ...!! * Gray: ICE MAKE LANCE! *Launch arrow made of ice on them, but them cut them off* * Caleb: *Fights oni with his fists* * Bloom: Dragon Flame. *Attacks oni* * Stella: *Holds her cepter and attacks oni* YAAHH! * (Winx and W.I.T.C.H attack onis together) * (Lydia senses someone near her. It’s Scott, Stiles, Lucy, Edward, Matt, Alphonse, Wendy, Carla and Saiyan Twins) * Stiles: Lydia. * Riley: Lydia. * Lucy: Lydia! * Scott: *Approaches the jail* You’re alright? *Tries to open up with Matt assisting* * Lydia: *scared* No. No, no, no. Why are you here? * Stiles: Lydia, we’re here for you. * Lucy: What do you thing? * Lydia: You weren’t supposed to be here. You didn’t get my message? * Riley: What message? * Scott: Lydia, what’s happening? * Matt: What’s going on? * Lydia: Who else is here? WHO CAME WITH YOU? Who else is here? * (Everyone looks confused) * Wendy: *Thinks herself terrifield, as she remembers the message* * (Back to fight...) * Oni: *Charges Isaac* * Issac: *Dodges Oni’s attacks, but he’s pushed* * Oni: *Attacks Isaac* * Allison: *Protects Isaac with her archor and hits them* * Gray: *At Isaac and Allison* DON’T YOU STAND THERE! COME ON! *Kicks Oni on his stomach* * Isaac: *Gets up* * Bloom: *Attacks oni, she’s saved by Natsu* Thanks. * Natsu: No problem. *Punches Oni in his face* * Kira: *Fights Onis with her sword* * Erza: *Fights Onis with her sword, beside Kira* * (W.i.T.C.H attacks oni) * Allison: *Nows her arrow and draws* * Isaac: *At Noshiko* HOW DO WE STOP THEM? * Allison: *Turns at Noshiko* * Happy: *Turns at Noshiko* * Noshiko: YOU CAN’T! * Gray: *At Isaac* ISAAC BEHIND YOU! * (One of the onis slaces Isaac’s chest) * Alphonse: *Runs* * Edward: *Runs* * Matt: *Runs* * Scott: *Runs* * Stiles: Lydia... *Collapses in pain* Lydia, I can't... * Lydia: *Reaches to Stiles* * Stiles: *Grunts in pain* I can't... * Lydia: *Holds Stiles* * (Scott runs along Riley and Lucy and the guys) * Wendy: *Aids Stiles and Lydia* * Carla: Wendy! * Wendy: He needs help. * Lydia: *To Wendy* I got him. Go! * Wendy: ......! * Jack: *Grabs Wendy on her arms* Come on, we gotta go! * Wendy: ......! *Nods* * (Wendy follows the others, with Jack and Carla) * (Isaac is unable to fight) * Allison: *Tries use her arrow to points them* * Isaac: *Cut down once again* * Void Stiles: *Evil smiles* * Natsu: *Destroys the sword and punch them, but he’s attacked by another one* * Gray: * Kicks them on the face* * Erza: *Struggles her sword on oni’s sword* * (Winx are strulling hard, just like W.I.T.C.H and Caleb) * Happy: We can’t win. * Allison: *Grabs her last arrow* * (Isaac is badly hurt) * Allison: *Aims* * Onis: *About to stab Isaac* * Allison: *Fires and finally hits one of them* * Oni: *Let goes the sword, and explodes* * (One of the onis is dead, everyone stops fighting) * Onis: *Dissipates* * Natsu: What was that? * Erza: ...... * Gray: Allison killed one of them. * Happy: Did we won? Allison’s Last Moments * Bloom: Is everyone okay? * (Void Stiles mades his move) * Allison: *Smiles with her victory* * Natsu: *Notices the oni charging Allison* ALLISON, MOVE!! * (Oni charges at Allison... stabs her at the chest with his sword) * Allison: ...!!!! * (At the tunel, Lydia feels a blow) * Lydia: *Screams* ALLISOOOOON!!!! * (Her scream is heard from the underground tunnel) * (Scott, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Edward, Alphonse, Matt, Riley and Jack finally arrive) * Oni: *Takes his sword off Allison's chest* * Scott: *His face turns in shock* * (Scott opens the gate) * Jack: *Shocked face* .....! * Riley: *Gasps in horror* * Lucy: ....!!! * Wendy: *Gasps* ..... * Edward: ...!!! * Alphonse: ....!!!! * Matt: Wha...! * (Void-Stiles leaves the battlefield for his sucess while every single Onis dissipates* * Scott: *Catches Allison* * Isaac: *Collapses in shock* * Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy: *Gasps* * Winx: *Gasps* * W.I.T.C.H and Caleb: *Gasps* * Kira: *Rushes to her mother's arms* * Noshiko: *Hugs her daughter* * Scott: Allison. * Allison: *Struggles to breath* Did you find her? Is she okay? Is Lydia save? * Scott: She’s okay. * Allison: Yeah. * Scott: *Touchs her hand, tries to heal her, confused* I… I can’t. *It doesn’t do anything* I can’t take your pain. * Allison: It because it’s does hurt. * Scott: *his voice shivers* No! * Allison: *Sheds a tear* * Scott: *Voice shivering* Allison. * Allison: *Sobbing* It’s okay. * Scott: *Starts to cry* * Allison: *Sobs* It’s okay. It’s perfect. I’m in the arms of my first love. * Scott: *Smiles with sadness* * (Riley watches the moment, with horror on her face, as the tear falls in her check) * Allison: *Sobs* You’re the first that I ever lover, the person I always loved. I lov… love you. Scott… Scott McCall * Scott: *Cries* Don’t, please, don’t. Allison don’t please. * Allison: You have to tell my dad. And you have to tell my dad. * Scott: *Nods* * Allison: *Stuttering* * Scott: *Sobs* No! * (Allison stops breathing, her body stop moving. She’s dead! The music on the background is heard.) * Scott: *Sobs* * Isaac: ...... * Riley: *Falls to her knees, crying out in anguish, clencing her fists* * Scott: *Sobs while kisses Allison's cold forehead* * Lydia: *Sobs, lays down on Stiles's chest while he's unconscious* * (Chris arrives at the local) * Chris: .....!! * Kira and Noshiro: *Sobs hugging* * Isaac: ...... * Winx: *Cries and hugh each other* * W.I.T.C.H: *Cries* * Matt: .... * Caleb: *Looks down disappointed* * Edward: *Sad and angry* ....!!! * Alphonse: No... * Natsu: *Sobs, as all tears falls* * Gray: *Sighs angry, as a tear falls in the face* * Erza: *Silence, sad* * Happy: *Sheds tears* * Carla: *Cries* * Lucy: *Sheds a lot of tears, covering her mouth, sobbing* ....!!!!!! * Wendy: ......! *Runs into Jack and hugs him, sobbing* * Jack: *Holds Wendy while watches in distance, crying* * Chris: *Drops his latern, shocked to know that his daugther is dead* * Riley: *Punches the ground with her fist, as more tears fall over on her face* * Scott: *Quiet, still holding Allison's dead body* * * Harcos: How it go? * Void-Stiles: Just like how predicted. * Harcos: Teen Warriors just lost a member. How tragic. * Void-Stiles: We're still bringing caos, everywhere. * Harcos: *Grins, evilly* Fight for Allison’s Memory * Lucy: How are you holding up? * Riley: *Looks down, depressed*......! * Lucy: Right sorry. * Riley: I’ll be fine. Don’t worry. My brother is the one who doesn’t look fine. Someone who he loved for the first time, died on his arms. * Jack: *Looks at Riley with sadnees* ...!!!! * Edward: You also don't look fine. * Alphonse: It can see that this situation is tearing you apart. * Riley: I told you I'm fine. * Lucy: I still cannot believe that Allison is died. *Tries not to cry* * * It's not your fault. It wouldn't work anyway. * * Lucy: But all we have to do is kill it, right? * Jack: It’s not that simple. * Lucy: Huh? * Gray: If we kill it, we don’t know what will happen to Stiles. * Edward: So what we would do? Giving up? That’s it? * Riley: No. * Edward: *Turns at Riley* * Riley: We still have to fight against that bastard of course. * Wendy: But Riley, you’re not in condition to fight. * Riley: It’s okay kiddo. It’s nothing. *Looks at her friends with determination* I still have a lot to do. We all have something to do. * Jack: That’s why we have to fight back. * Lucy: ...... * Natsu: And we’re gonna win. * Lucy: *Looks at Natsu* * Natsu: For Allison’s sake! * Gray: *Smiles* * Edward: *Puts his hand on Lucy's shoulder* We're still be able to avenge our friend. Hang in there sis. * Lucy: ... You're right. Riley and Jack Confront Harcos * Riley: It's you. * Harcos: Once again.... we meet again. * * Riley: You kill our friend, you bastard. * Harcos: Technically, the nogitsune did kill your friend. * Jack: But you helped him. * * Harcos: This might not be our last fight. We’ll meet again soon, brats. * Riley: Wait! * Harcos: *Dissapates* * Jack: He’s gone... again. * Riley: Damm it! * Jack: We have to find Scott and the others. * Riley: *Nods* Aiden dies * Ethan: *Cries while hugs Aiden* * (Lydia arrives at the scene) * Lydia: *Looks in shock realizing that Aiden is dead* * (Stiles arrives) * Lydia: *Hugs Stiles on his arms* * Stiles: *Hugs her back* ..... * (Everyone sees this) * Riley: *Turns around, and smash the wall with her fist, revolted* ....!!!!! * Jack: *Sees this, sad* Pain of Losing Someone You Love * Riley: *Sitting on her bed* * Jack: How are you holding up? * Riley: *Depressed and sad* What do you think? * Jack: … * Riley: I just lost one of my best friends and you ask how I holding up? *Shivers as she sheds tears* Allison... she was like a sister to me, even there were times we fought... but that’s what friends are, right? My first best friend to hang out with as a girl. But, now... she’s gone... It.… It hurts so bad. I almost can’t breathe... * Jack: *Smiles warmly* * Riley: *Looks at her hand trumbleling* I almost lost my brother a lot of times, I even turned into a Super Saiyan for the first time thinking that he was actually dead. (Shows images of her unleash her Super Saiyan and her dangerous powers) I was soo pissed off that I killed people… not one but two… I almost killed my own friends. I became our father on his days of killing… before meeting mom. I’m… *Sheads more tears* I’m scared… losing someone I loved… losing my family… I’m scared that I become a monster… killing everybody… even my own friends. I… ....! * Sobs* * Jack: *Puts his hand on her shoulder, still smiling* It’s hard to lost someone we care about deeply. * Riley: *Sobs*.......!! * Jack: I may not I lost someone important but… but I know who did. * (Team Natsu, Winx, W.I.T.C.H, Caleb, Matt, Brothers Elric, appears behind them. Riley sees them) * Riley: Huh? * Lucy: We’ve lost many people we known. * Erza: We all know what it feels like. * (Flashback of her mother Layla Heartifilia, her lonely childhood, her issues with her father Jude Heartifillia, his death, his presente gigtg and Lucy’s reaction) (Flashback of Gray as a kid, his master Ur sacrificing herself using Ice Shell) (Flashback of her trauma childhood, Jellal’s madness, Simon sacrífice for Erza and Natsu) (Flashback of her life in Caitshilter before moving to Fairy Tail, Master Rob vanishing, and Erza consoling Wendy, crying over her master) (Flashback of young Edward and young Alphonse grieving over their mother’s death) * Riley: … * Natsu: Look kid, we still have many people we care and we’ve moved on. We’re still here, because that’s what we are. We’re Fairy Tail wizards. Our journey is not over. I still looking for Ingnel. Wendy still looking for Graddeney. And yet… we kept pushing forward. * Edward: Al and I both lost our mom and were here still alive to get our bodies back after trying bring her back * Alphonse: Losing someone is hard, but we have to stay strong for those who are still alive. * Edward: So we could restore our bodies back. * Bloom: Me, I’m still learning what I trully am, finding my biological parents, just like you. * Will: We may not lost someone, but I almost lost someone very special to me. *Holds Matt’s hand, looking at him* And still here with me. * Gray: That’s why we should moving on. Even lost someone we care about. But we don’t give up. * Riley: …! * Gray: Now is your turn. Move forward and let your past go. * Riley: *Turns at Jack* * Jack: *Nods, smiling* * Riley: *Her tears are more fulled in the face* * (Remembers her moments with Allison) * Riley: *Sobs and lies, crying hardly on her twin brother arms* * Jack: *Smiles* It’s okay. You can cry as long as you want. I’m here sis, always. * Riley: ...!!! *Cries, screaming in despair, while hugs Jack* * (Teen Warriors gathers hugging Saiyan Twins, especially Riley who continues crying)